Hall calls have been assigned to a group of elevator cars by a large number of different strategies. A common strategy estimates the time of arrival (ETA) of each elevator car for a specific hall call to be assigned. A count is computed for each car which represents the time estimated for the car in question to reach the call floor with the proper service direction to serve the hall call. The hall call assignment is given to the car having the lowest ETA count. The term "coincident call" is used in elevator dispatching strategies to indicate that an elevator car being considered for an assignment to serve a hall call has a car call for the floor of the hall call. Coincident calls have been handled in an ETA type dispatching system by subtracting a fixed number of seconds from the ETA time of a car having a car call for the floor of the hall call to be assigned.